


Friday Night Surprise

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough week at work, all Dean planned to do is come home and relax.  He wasn't expecting the little surprise from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dangerous_ginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/gifts).



> This is my actual first solo attempt at writing anything explicit. Everything else I have written, I have either written as a joke, or written with my partner in crime the_dangerous_ginger.
> 
> All mistakes are my own!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After a rough week working with irritating clients, all Dean expected to do on his Friday night was come home, pop open a beer, and settle back in his couch with his boyfriend and watch some Dr. Sexy. What he didn't expect to see when he walked through his front door was his boyfriend whimpering and writhing on his couch with a thick purple vibrator buried deep in his ass.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Dean asked as he dropped his briefcase on the floor. Cas's eyes shot open and he whined loudly when he caught sight of Dean. His eyes never left Dean as he shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie. He slid his hand up to his cock and squeezed the base tightly as Dean stalked over to him.

“Hands off,” Dean growled as he kneeled next to the couch. Cas whimpered and slid his hand up to his stomach. His eyes fluttered shut as Dean ran his fingers up the inside of Cas's thigh, gently scraping his nails across the soft, sensitive skin. Cas spread his thighs more as Dean's fingers trailed up to the crease where thigh met groin. His breath stuttered as Dean completely ignored his cock and slid his hand down to the vibrator, which was still buzzing away, and gave it a small tap.

“D-Dean!” Cas gasped as he bucked his hips up, searching for friction against his achingly hard cock. Dean chuckled and pressed his hips back down to the couch, then slowly started to draw the vibrator out of his ass. He paused when just the tip was inside and listened to Cas's harsh panting, then quickly slid it back in and bit back a groan at the sound of Cas keening loudly. He leaned forward and softly ran his tongue up the inside of Cas's thigh. His teeth scraped against the soft skin, then nipped softly as he began sliding the vibrator out. Again, he paused with it almost all the way out and watched as Cas squirmed.

“Dean, please!” Cas begged. Dean bit down on the inside of his thigh and sucked hard, earning a loud gasp followed by a low whine. He quickly thrust the vibrator back into Cas and grinned at the loud cry that filled the room as the vibrator pressed against Cas's prostate.

Dean kissed his way up his boyfriend’s thigh until he reached the base of his cock. He began to slowly slide the vibrator in and out of Cas as he ran his tongue up along the bottom of his cock before slipping the head into his mouth and sucking hard.

Cas’s hips twitched hard under the hand Dean still had pressed down on him, and his breath stuttered at the feel of Dean’s mouth on him. Dean began to slide his mouth up and down Cas’s cock, gradually getting deeper on each downstroke. He kept up the same slow pace with his mouth as he did with the vibrator until Cas curled his fingers into Dean’s hair and tugged.

“Dean. Dean, wait,” he panted as he gave another tug on his hair. Dean pulled off his cock with a pop and arched an eyebrow at him as he slid the vibrator deep inside and held it there. Cas whimpered as the vibrations against his prostate sent shocks through his body.

“I want-” Cas cut off with a whine when Dean turned the vibrator up to the next setting and gave it another little tap before sucking bruises up his stomach towards his chest. He scraped his teeth gently over a dusky nipple before soothing it with his tongue. 

“What do you want?” Dean asked, running his tongue over to the other nipple and nipping at it. Cas tugged Dean’s mouth off his nipple and drug his mouth up to meet his in a bruising kiss.

“I want to come on your cock,” Cas panted against Dean’s mouth, then groaned as the vibrator was pulled out of him. Dean bit down softly on Cas’s bottom lip before pulling himself and Cas up off the couch. Cas’s hands immediately went to Dean’s pants and started unfastening them as Dean walked them around to the end of the couch. Cas pulled Dean’s cock out of his pants and gave it a few quick strokes, running his thumb across the head and smearing the precome with each stroke. Dean groaned as Cas brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked it clean, eyes fluttering shut at the taste. 

Dean tugged Cas close and gave him a rough kiss, chasing the taste of himself, then quickly spun him around and pushed him down over the arm of the couch. Cas whimpered and pushed his ass back, trying to press it up against the cock he so desperately wanted. Dean pressed his hand to Cas's hip, causing him to still, then slowly ran it down over the curve of his ass. He kicked his feet apart, then pressed in, rubbing his cock up against Cas's ass.

“Dean, please! Please, fuck me, I need you to fuck me, please, Dean, please!” Cas gasped loudly as Dean slapped his hand against his ass hard, then rubbed at the blooming red mark. Cas panted at the loud snick of the bottle of lube opening followed by the slick sounds of Dean stroking his cock. Dean quickly slipped two slick fingers inside Cas, making sure he was loose enough. He pumped them in and out a couple times, before pressing them against Cas’s prostate and making him jerk. “Dean, please,” Cas breathed out, spreading his legs even more.

Dean pulled his fingers out and pressed his cock up against Cas, then leaned down over his back to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. Cas let out a continuous whine as Dean slowly slid inside his tight heat. When Dean was flush against Cas’s ass, he held himself still, allowing both of them the time they needed to adjust before standing back up. He scraped his nails down Cas’s back, causing him to shiver, and dug his fingers into his hips as he slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. 

“You better hold on,” Dean said. That was all the warning he gave Cas before he started up an almost brutal rhythm, fucking Cas deep and hard. Cas threw an arm back and dug his nails into Dean’s hip as he continued to fuck into him, each thrust punching out breathy little moans.

“Dean, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop… so close,” Cas whined. He kept pressing back against Dean’s thrusts, trying to get him in deeper, and each time Dean’s cock brushed against his prostate he felt the heat curling sharper and hotter in his stomach.

“Yeah,” Dean panted, “that’s it, baby. Come on. Come on my cock.” He angled himself so that he was hitting his prostate with each thrust, then groaned as he felt Cas tighten around his cock. After a few more strong thrusts, Cas threw his head back and let out a silent scream as he came all over the side of the couch. The sight and feel of Cas coming was enough to push Dean over the edge. He slowly ran his hands up and down Cas’s back as he worked his way down from his high before slowly pulling out and watching as some of his come slid down Cas’s thigh. Cas shivered as Dean ran his fingers up his thigh, gathering up the come, and slipping it back inside. He lazily pumped his fingers in and out a couple of times before pulling them out and helping Cas stand up. 

Cas turned around and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck before leaning in for a soft and gentle kiss. Dean walked them backwards to the recliner where he sat down and pulled Cas into his lap. 

“Surprise,” Cas grinned against Dean’s chest. Dean laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“What a nice surprise it was, too. Just what I needed after a shitty week.”

Cas hummed against Dean before slowly sitting up. “What do you say we order some Chinese and maybe watch a movie?”

“I think that sounds like a perfect ending to our Friday night,” Dean said, pressing a kiss to Cas’s forehead and smiling as Cas nuzzled his way closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, I will greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Also, if you'd like, you can find me at Tumblr under http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or feel free to follow our writing blog at http://the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/


End file.
